Revenge
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Warning, very nasty FCousland. This will feature her hurting someone, physically and mentally. Definite M piece. Second warning, mild sexualised violence. Third warning for crass language*


Revenge

Vengeance tore her soul, revenge made it whole...

This was it. The Landsmeet room was deathly silent, only pierced by the gritting of Lela Cousland's teeth as she glared at her enemy, on the floor, still defiant even in defeat. Loghain Mac Tir. The bastard who hired Rendon Howe's men to murder her family, erase any trace of the Cousland blood that remained. They had succeeded in taking her Mother and Father away from her. Her Father, Bryce, had been tortured in front of his horrified wife, before his body was thrown away, his body a limp doll, all that remained of his warm, friendly, stoic self.

All of that anger, resentment of that snake of a man that was on his knees in front of her sword seethed, aching to be released, whether it be through a scream, or slicing him into bloody pieces in front of his daughter, Ferelden's regent, Anora. But something stayed her blade, with a seemingly anxious yet determined Alistair staring at her, fury in his usual soft honey eyes. "Lela? Why haven't you killed him? He is a murderer! A cold blooded, evil killer!" Lela looked to her friend and her vicious smirk made him jump. "Not in front of the Queen, even I have mercy enough for that. No, 'it' shall be taken somewhere personal. I will deal with him, alone. Guards! Pick up this fiend, I shall not touch him, as he isn't worthy". Loghain spat on the ground and was prompted smacked with the blunt end of Lela's sword. "Worthy? Why do you think I had your dog of a family slain? The Cousland's were nothing but pariah's. Blue blooded? Ha! They were no more blue blooded than a rabid Mabari hound. You should have died with them, little bitch". Lela hit him again, this time with a fist. The whole room sounded a gasp and she looked at them.

"A gasp? Does this so called 'protector of his beloved country' and 'Hero of the River Dane', when in reality, a barbaric pig deserve your gasps? No. He left a young, innocent King to die, and all of his men. Through sheer fear, tactless fucking prick. Alistair, you must understand that I will kill him, but not here". Alistair looked shocked, Anora almost fainted at Lela's use of words. The guards grabbed the former Teryn who winced in pain. "Oh, are your limbs giving out? When you watched your King, my King die, did you at any stage think, Anora may be upset about this? Or did you decide that he was like the dreaded Orlesians? That raped and murdered your Mother, hmm?" Loghain tried to get at her and his growl assured everyone that Lela had gone too far. "No offense, Leilanna, you know you are one of my closest friends. Don't go near Loghain though, he'd cut out your tongue and carve you up just because of where you come from". Loghain was pulled out of the room by his sore arms, but he refused to make any noise, any sound would be perceived as a weakness, and he certainly was not a weak man. Lela turned and bowed to a now snow white faced Anora who looked like she would vomit in terror. "I am sorry your majesty. My language has been appalling. But I do consider that he is your family, no matter what he did. I hope that your reign is long, full of good health and happiness". And with that, Alistair just about caught the Queen as she fainted, the crowd just looked on, not believing the young Cousland's actions.

"That's far enough men, dump him in the cell with the chains and bound him in them. I do not care if he cannot handle it". The guards knew that from the violent tone of voice Lela used, if they did not do what she asked of them, she would slaughter them, here and now. Loghain had his armor taken off and the tight chains put around his arms and chest. The men left, leaving Lela smirking. "How does it feel? Being at someone else's mercy? I tire of being nice, I have to much rage that needs to be released. I will hurt you until you beg for me to slit your throat". She walked over to him and punched him in the mouth. He spat out some blood and hissed. "A little girl like you should know her place. You are weak, you proved that by not ending my life. Why not? Are you such a weakling like Bryce?" He knew that would earn a scowl from her. "The man who fought beside you in the war against the Orlesians you mean? As I recall, he saved you many a time, yet you don't see him being called a 'hero'. You got all the glory, for naught work. Claim that you are a general all you wish, preach your venom to me. Tell me what separates you from being a traitor and someone who wished the best for his birthplace". "Explain myself to you? Never, you sadist". Lela went to her room and grabbed a whip. His eyes widened slightly as he saw it. She calmly walked to him and whipped his back, earning another hiss. "I may be a sadist, but at least I didn't murder a King and a few hundred soldiers. I make mistakes, difference between you and I is, that I admit them, you blame someone else". Lela whipped him again, a quieter hiss annoyed her. She moaned to a stunned Loghain. "What in the Maker was that? Are you enjoying this? Are you getting some kind of sick pleasure from this? Perverse whore!" The whip was thrown behind her to a slightly kinky sound, which she knew came from Zevran. He had followed her to check up on her, probably asked by Alistair to do so.

He peeked in and saw blood trailing down the former Teryn's chest, staining his white shirt. He looked to Lela, who locked the cell, and pulled him into her chambers. "My dear warden, had I known you had more, exquisite tastes in pleasure, I would have tried that on you before". Lela laughed and smiled. "Zevran, you are handsome, and that voice melt's many a heart. But not mine, it is encased in ice, and that will not melt until I kill Loghain". Zevran stroked her face but kept the rest of his body at a safe distance. "Still, why torture him? Why not spill his blood?" Lela tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. "And stain the floor with malice? I think not my Antivan friend. I will hang him, bleed him until he is almost dead, then pierce his heart". Zevran looked perturbed, his usually quiet and timid friend had become a twisted, violent version of herself. He knew why she was like this, all of her party did. But just to be safe, he nodded, kissed Lela's cheek and left the room.

"Oh Loghain? Not popped off on me have you, old man? Hehehehe". Lela walked back to the cell and opened it. "Freak". She laughed menacingly. "That's funny coming from you. Guards! Hang him upside down! I have some more, plans for him". The now scared guards reentered the cell, and did as she asked, much to Loghain's angry huffing. Lela took out her sword and cut the arms from his shirt, and his shirt open on his chest before slitting him lightly a few times. She watched with eager anticipation as his poison seeped slowly from his veins. She then went and got some wine, drinking it straight from the bottle, then pouring some on the cuts. Now he made a sound, he was in quite a lot of pain now. "Good, you do have a voice, but you can be louder than that you know. I want everyone to hear your well deserved suffering". She retrieved some salt from the kitchen and put that on his cuts too. Now he howled. "Better! Much better. This is payback, for everything you have done, the slavery, murders, generally being a prick, so on and so forth. Want to die yet?" Lela bent down so her face was inches away from his. He spat at her and she kicked his head, making his vision blurred.

The sound of footsteps alerted Lela, so she shut the cell door, and discovered that Alistair was now checking on her. "Lela? Why is their blood on you? I thought you would avoid that. Just what is going on?...Maker's grace Lela!" Alistair looked through the tiny barred cell window to see an upside down Loghain, bleeding and making pained sounds. "What he deserves is going on Alistair. You think me evil?" Alistair weighed up his options. He had hoped that what Zevran had told him about her acting odd was just a product of his vivid, dirty imagination. But the elf had been right and it chilled him to the core. "Lela, come back to us, please. This isn't you. Kill Loghain for the both of us, justice served for his crimes. All of us are behind you, we support you. You are our friend as well as our leader". Lela blushed. "Oh Alistair, my dear, sweet friend. You were there since the beginning of our journey, and your wit, charm and humor never failed to cheer me up. I do adore you. But this". She looked through the cell window. "Is something that I need to do". Alistair nodded grimly, and waited until Lela had opened the cell, before running in there, slicing the rope that held Loghain up and running back out again. Lela was livid now. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" Now her fear had started to kick in, as she saw him loosen the chain on his arms, before they slipped off, his blood providing enough lubrication to slide the chains down. He then wriggled the chains from his chest, until they hit the floor with a dull clang. He stormed over to the now shaking Cousland.

"Witch, heathen! Despicable wretch! If only that stupid assassin had run you through, instead of gawping at you like a hungry animal would some food. Did you honestly think you could stop me?" Lela couldn't stop shaking, so her voice sounded pitiful, much to his delight. "Why did he free you? I don't understand". "Of course you don't, dumb woman! Even your beloved bastard believes that I should not suffer as you would have liked. I did not want to kill you, as you have proven a worthy adversary. But I am no fool, I see the real you. The disgrace to her family name, to join the pile of pathetic men who thought they were better than me". Lela gave him daggers with her eyes. "Maric would be turning in his grave, after what you have done". Loghain laughed, an air of death accompanying it. "He was as useless as Cailan. Wanting peace, not wanting any bloodshed, no violence. It was a war for fuck's sake, not a party! Still, he had more guts then you will ever have girl". At that point, a sobbing Anora ran into the dungeon, seeing her Father bleeding, and Lela cowering against the wall.

"Please stop! Lela, I do not claim to know what you are going through. Nor do I condone my Father's actions, but if you must kill him, do it. What is the need to make him suffer? Surely the weight of his crimes is a heavy toll on him already". Anora pleaded through anguished, teary eyes. "Look away your majesty". She looked behind her Father and Lela, to see Alistair, brandishing his sword. She looked away and Loghain grunted, looking down to see the sword, clean through his chest. He turned to the prince and almost smiled. "Never thought you had it in you, boy". Alistair took Lela's arm and led her away and against his better judgement, left the now dying man to die slowly.

Lela was pulled upstairs and into Wynne's chamber. She started to cry out loud, realising how sick she had become. What would her family say? She would certainly be cast out of the family known for it's peaceful and kind ways. Alistair had to hold her down, whilst Wynne performed a sleeping spell on the sob wracked Lela. She slumped down, and he sat beside her, head in his hands. "We will need to watch her from now onward. She is not in her right mind, and may try to harm someone else or herself. I will discuss taking shifts to watch her with the others. If you need anything, let me know. Take care Alistair". Wynne nodded and left the room.

The young prince just looked out of the window, at the still night, wondering what on Earth had happened tonight. And where his best friend had gone.

Lela...


End file.
